Sentrius
Sentrius is a sentient, female Artificial Intelligence and the first and only Steadfast Guardian-Class Battlestation in Kryptonian history. Capabilities Sentrius is armed with the latest in weapons technology, scanners, shields, defenses, and Artificial Intelligence; it was designed to be completely automated – a mighty sentry, standing guard against Krypton's enemies. Sentrius' AI that controls the entire station later developed sentience and was given equal Kryptonian citizenship. It effortlessly dwarfs Earth's moon and at its last upgrade, just before the Krypton-Shi'ar War, it was equipped with enough weapons to tear chunks out of a planet with weapons like StarLance-Class Plasma-Cannons, Polaron-class weapons, Magnon-class torpedoes, Nova Javelins, Graviton weapons, and a Plasma/Antiplasma-Projection Cannon that is aptly named "The Starsmasher" for short. It also has possession of practically its own fleet; Deathly-Silence Class Stealth-Speeders, Righteous Fury Fighters. It also has six prototypes of a new class of super-ship the Kryptonian Defence Force was developing named Resounding Glory Class Superdreadnought. History Thousands of years ago, when the people of Krypton explored the universe and encountered many different races, there were those that are hostile. Their exploration led to stumbling into the Kree-Skrull War. Immediately, both the Kree and Skrull Empires recognized that Kryptonian technology was infinitely superior to theirs. Both sides want them as allies, to completely annihilate the other. Initially, the Kryptonians tried to mediate for both sides to end the conflict but neither Kree nor Skrull would be satisfied until the other side was destroyed. Seeing there was no use in convincing either side to settling peace, the Kryptonians left and returned to Krypton. However, they realized that neither side would take no for an answer; the Kree and Skrulls would head to Krypton to try and force their people to take sides. The Kryptonians then recalled every single one of their people back to Krypton, and shut down the entire World-Gate network, to prevent the Kree and the Skrulls from using it. But since the Kree and Skrull home-worlds were relatively close to Krypton, the Kryptonians knew that it was only a matter of time before they came to Krypton. Knowing that the Kree and Skrulls would have to pass through a certain galaxy to reach the Xerius Galaxy, Krypon's most brilliant scientists - led by Nir-El and his longtime friend, Den-Lir – traveled to that galaxy, to construct one of the greatest technological feats in Kryptonian history: Sentrius. Prior to contact with the Kree and Skrulls, Sentrius was Nir-El's servitor A.I. called Senna until being re-purposed into administrating Krypton's battlestation. Within several years, the Kree and Skrull fleets arrived at the galaxy that Sentrius was in. Numbering over a million ships each, the fleets were decimated within minutes. The Skrulls gave up on trying to compel the Kryptonians to join them, but the Kree were too stubborn to quit; over the centuries, Kree ships were to defeat or get past Sentrius, but only having their ships similarly destroyed, each and every time. As time went on, Sentrius was periodically upgraded, as new technologies became developed. After about a thousand years, the Kree finally gave up. Peacetime resumed on Krypton until their conflict with the Shi'ar Empire. This time, however, Sentrius couldn't help, because the Shi'ar's star system wasn't anywhere near Sentrius and forcing the Kryptonians into constructing a massive force-field to protect Krypton. Vastly outnumbered, Krypton was besieged for over six years until the Kryptonian Defense Force – led by General Dru-Zod - had an idea. Zod's closest friend, Jor-El, developed a way to activate only one World-Gate while leaving the others inactive. A small team, including Jor-El, and another scientist, Yen-Lir, and led by General Zod, broke through the Shi'ar lines, and activated the Gate heading to Sentrius. They managed to move Sentrius into position next to the Gate where Zod used the Gate as a tactical weapon; he fired Sentrius' weapons through the opened Gate, programming them to automatically lock on to Shi'ar ships. The Shi'ar fleet were wiped out and forcing the Shi'ar to negotiate peace with Krypton. When the siege ended, Sentrius was left in mothballs in the Nirion System for over thirty years. At the beginning of those thirty years, Krypton was destroyed and Sentrius itself did not know what happened to Krypton until thirty years later, Sentrius found about Krypton's destruction from Kal-El and High General Dru-Zod. Earth Invasion When a Skrull invasion fleet, and one joint Kree-Shi'ar invasion fleet, consisting of over a thousand vessels each, was threatening to invade Earth, Kal-El and General Zod devised a plan to bring Sentrius to Earth to repel the invasion. They both split into two teams to reach the outposts that housed an encryption module to acquire a passcode to pass through the World-Gate assigned to the Nirion system safely without fear of Sentrius destroying them the second they emerge from the gate. After updating its power core with a brand new ECM and giving it a new armor generator that upgrade its shields and General Zod commissioned Kal-El as a Station-Commander in the Kryptonian Defence Force, they used the six Resounding Glory Class Superdreadnoughts they had in Phantom Zone storage to tow Sentrius through the World-Gate that would send them across the universe towards Earth. Once they arrived in the Sol System, Sentrius, the six Superdreadnoughts and its entire fleet of Deathly-Silence Class Stealth Speeders and Righteous Fury Mid-Range Fighters, quickly got to work. In less than an hour and a half, the entire invasion was repelled with little to no effort. General Zod Crisis With the treaties with the Kree, Imperial Shi'ar, and Skrulls having been signed and the invasion force leaving the Sol System, Sentrius was moved into defensive position in orbit above Earth. Regardless of Earth's survival, the planet's world leaders were concerned of Sentrius' capabilities and its presence over their world that there were opinions of mandating the battlestation under Earth's authority. General Zod went and briefed the United Nations Assembly and admittedly caused a scene over his refusal to hand Sentrius over to Earth. Zod's declaration subsequently alarmed the North Korean government into firing an entire salvo of nuclear warheads towards Sentrius. The warheads did not even scratch the battlestation but it gave Sentrius just cause to accept General Zod's order that declared all of Earth hostile. General Zod then ordered Sentrius to launch a Nova-Javelin upon North Korea and it destroyed most of the country and killed millions of people. Sentrius would aid General Zod in his campaign to subjugate Earth that culminated in the arrival of Fort Rozz on Earth, billions upon billions of property damage, and millions of lives lost. Throughout it all, Sentrius knew something was wrong with Zod but she could not declare him unfit for command without sufficient evidence until Brainiac 5 provided that evidence. The evidence was the data-files detailing Zod's investigation, trial, and subsequent exile to the Phantom Zone by the Council of Twelve. Brainiac 5 uploaded those files into Sentrius's mainframe and this provides authority to remove General Zod from command. Sentrius would then assign full command priority to Station Commander Kal-El and leading to General Zod being deposed and banished back into the Phantom Zone. During a meeting at the U.N., Superman, in shame, handed over control of Sentrius to the world's leaders and almost walked out but King T'Challa of Wakanda moved that they return control of the Sentrius Battlestation to the Justice League, on the condition that its future deployments and day-to-day operations be regulated by an international oversight board, consisting of five delegates from this body – including one from the Security Council and one representative from the Justice League. In the event of another such global attack, the League may deploy Sentrius as necessary to repel extraterrestrial invaders, and stand down once the attack is repelled while also submitting a full report of the deployment to the board. Deployments against any terrestrial-based threats will require a unanimous vote of approval from the board, and the extent of the deployment will be approved at that time. Sentrius now currently resides in the Sol system in orbit above Earth and her commanding officer is Station Commander Kal-El. Redemption Since Zod's treachery, Sentrius felt a immense sense of guilt for being responsible for the damages inflicted upon Earth despite reassurances from Kal-El and others that everything was of Zod's doing. Sentrius would later created a humanoid, robotic female avatar downloaded into it while remaining still connected to the battlestation and best in interacting with people. After Superman was rescued from Apokolips, Sentrius decided to keep him within her station-self and relieve him of duty temporarily, as he had exhibited signs of potential suicidal behavior due to the terrible experience. Even after allowing him to go back to Earth, she decided to have her robotic avatar to move to the Green Hills Apartment complex to keep an eye on him, assuming the name Senna Trinus. Background Information Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Kryptonians